


Dodgeball

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [75]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: The boys get challenged to a dodgeball tournament and need Spot.  Katherine has a plan that may or may not work.





	Dodgeball

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Veronica Mars

The Delanceys and their friends had challenged Jack to a game of dodgeball, loser would let the winner pick one member to become their personal assistant for the week. And the way Oscar was looking at Racer made Jack nervous. Crutchie couldn’t play, so they put in Finch. But when David backed out they ran into an issue. Cue Katherine.

The plan was simple. Manhattan needed Spot, however, which was a challenge. It was hard enough getting on board with asking Spot to help out, which didn’t even compare with the fight Spot would put up if Jack asked….or any of the other ‘Hattan boys….except for one. 

“What?” Racer asked, noticing all of his friends eyes focused on him, “Do I have flour in my hair?”

Albert gently pulled Racer’s hands from where they had started to frantically try to shake the supposed flour out of his hair.

“You’ve got something better.” Katherine smirked. Turning to Jack, she said, “I’m going to need the tightest clothes you can find for him. If he doesn’t have anything like that, then here is my card.”

“What’s happening?” Race asked, giving Katherine a skeptical look as Jack and Crutchie left to do what Katherine instructed, already knowing that the tightest clothes Racer had were his dance clothes and those wouldn’t do.

“Don’t worry about.” Katherine grinned, going more in depth with the plan, taking the bag from Jack when he arrived back twenty minutes later.

“Don’t I get a say?” Racer asked, “I know him best. I think I know better than you how to get him to help us.”

“You’re here for your looks. Why don’t you leave the heavy thinking to me, Sugarpants?” Katherine replied, pushing him toward his room and handing the bag of clothes, “Now, go make yourself pretty.”

Racer rolled his eyes but shut the door behind him and changed in the the jeans he definitely could not really move in, probably a move back Jack to make sure he couldn’t run away, but he had to admit that they did make his legs look good. The shirt also made his upper body look just as good as his lower body did, while also bringing out the blue of his eyes.

As soon as he walked out, Katherine and Sarah were on him, one carefully applying eyeliner and the other styling his hair. Once he was deemed perfect, he was shoved out the door with Jack and Albert to head over to Brooklyn, grumbling about being objectified and how Jack would flip his lid if it was anyone else in this position.

After a subway ride that definitely didn’t take as long as it should have, they had arrived at Spot’s apartment.

“What are you doing here, Kelly?” Spot demanded, leaning against the doorway.

“Hey, Racer,” Jack got Race’s attention before he threw a pen behind the blonde, “can you pick up my pen?”

Racer fixed Jack with a look that clearly asked ‘are you fucking kidding me right now’ and made no move to get the pen. Jack sighed heavily, frustrated that Racer wasn’t going along with the plan.

“Tony.” Spot’s attention flicked over to Racer, giving him a clear once over before laughing, “What’s with the new look?”

“Katherine.” Race glared at Jack. Turning his attention back to Spot, he said, “We’re playing the Delancey’s in dodgeball and we need another person. With the way Oscar’s been checking me out lately, I really don’t want to chance us losing. You in?”

“Yeah.” Spot growled, eyes flashing briefly before saying, “Come in when you’re done?”

“Be in in a minute.” Racer grinned. Turning to Jack he said, “All you needed to do was appeal to his possessiveness.”

Jack watched with wide eyes as Racer entered Spot’s apartment, leaving him standing alone in the hallway.

 

They ended up winning easily and if Oscar had a blackening eye from one to many headshots thrown by Spot, then no one said anything. After all, it was his fault since he suggested that headshots be legal for their game.


End file.
